The Son Of Poseidon's Last Stand
by SakakiHaruna12
Summary: The sequel to The Child Of The Prophecy* The Second Titan War has began. The demigods and demi-titans are united to face the impending doom of the half bloods. The truth behind the shrouded mysteries shall be revealed. Will the camp be able to save Olympus or it will fall? Who really is the Child of The Great Prophecy? Includes new OCs.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel of the story, "The Child Of The Prophecy. To those who haven't read that story yet, I suggest you better go and check it out first before reading this. But, if you insist, I won't mind. To those familiar guys who already read that story, welcome! As I said before, I will take a break in writing. But I just can't leave you guys waiting. I'll give you a little treat before I take my break. So here's chapter 1-Prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

* * *

Jason, Grover, and Jasper hid behind a fallen marble pillar. Two Laistrygonian giants are tearing down the possible hiding spots for the three campers. Grover was shivering and Jason peeked at the giants. Jasper was so uncomfortable with the temperature of the ruins.

"Curse it; this place has very little sunlight. Who would live in such place?" Jasper muttered as he brushed snow from his winter jacket. Jason rolled his eyes at the son of Helios

"There is no time, Jasper. We must get that demigod before it's too late."

Jasper just snickered. He hated the environment; it's just not, sunny for him. One pillar crushed down to the floor. The crash echoed through their ears. Grover gripped his reed pipes; the giants will find them sooner or later.

"Jasper, don't!" Jason yelled all of a sudden as Jasper jumped out from their hiding spot. Jasper expertly took a slide in between the legs of one giant and kicked the back of the giant's knee with full force.

"Why did he-" Grover asked as he put his reed pipes to his lips, but Jason cut him off. The son of Zeus stood up abruptly and looked at the demi-titan with disapproval. Grover played his reed pipes and grasses began to sprout and hold the giants' legs on the ground.

"He's too impatient! I was beginning to form a plan!" Jason scowled and Grover stifled a laugh.

"You sound like Annabeth…" Grover whispered to himself but Jason rolled his eyes at the satyr. Jason took out his electric charged bronze sword. Jasper fired a quick blast of light at one giant and it dissolved into dust. He smirked at the golden dust before him but the other giant pinned him to the ground. That the time Jason went to action, he pointed the tip of his sword at the giant and blue lightning blasted to the giant who was thrown back.

"Jason! The storm is getting stronger by the minute! We must search for that demigod, now!"

The snow storm became a lot stronger. Grover tried to steady himself as he stood up. He stared at the overlooking view of the city nearby the rocky mountain. Winter was upon the country this time.

Jason plunged his sword at the giant and it dissolved into dust. Jason walked over to Jasper and lends him a hand.

"Follow the plan next time, Jasper. It won't be as easy as this the next time we face more of those." Jason warned and Jasper averted his eyes from the demigod.

"So, where's the demigod?" Jasper asked, crossing his arms. Jason looked around, he can only see a campfire, remains of the once Temple of Boreas, and a few half eaten raw meat.

"No sign of any demigod" Grover went in, he approached the two. All three of them has looks of confusion painted on their faces.

"Maybe the demigod is the piece of half eaten raw meat there…" Jasper suggested discreetly but the two campers heard him.

"That's gross, Jasper" Grover put his hands on his stomach.

"So not cool, man" Jason frowned at Jasper. As Jason recalled, it was last summer since the camp welcomed the demi-titans. They seem to cope up well to the camp activities, but no one said a word about what happened in Castle Lismono. Jason has not even heard of Leo since then, Piper complains that he promised an IM to the two of them.

"Is the Oracle right about this? I mean, we've been searching for days and yet no sign of any demigod" Jasper complained and Jason cast a cold glare at him

"The Oracle is always right. Rachel can see the future. Hedge the satyr knew that there's a half blood missing in these mountains. I have no idea how he got here, but those giants seem to be much of a threat for any satyr to go in. Weird thing is, Coach Hedge never backs down in a fight, why did he not try to face off these giants by himself? Rachel also saw the whereabouts of that demigod for a reason" Grover explained, wrapping himself with his arms.

The wind howled and more snow fell from the sky.

"We really must go find a better place to stay…" said Grover. The two half bloods nodded in approval. They searched for a place to stay for a while until they stumbled in a cave nearby the camp site of the giants.

"Now I was expecting rocky stalagmites and stalactites in here. Instead, I saw icy ones" Jasper muttered as he looked at the crystal like appearance of the ice. Grover knew that there's something inside the cave. He walked deeper into the ice cavern.

"Grover, what-" Grover shushed Jason and continued walking. The scent became stronger, the satyr walked even briskly. The campers tried their best not to get skewered by any of those stalactites and stalagmites as they venture around the ice cave.

"Wait" Grover made them stop. Jasper groaned and Jason raised his brow. Grover leaned closer to the stack of large ice crystals. His eyes widened as he peeked at the ice.

"Guys! Look at this! He might be the demigod we're looking for!" Jason and Jasper approached the satyr.

As they peered into the ice, they saw a boy. The boy was about the age of 9. He was wearing an old tunic. The boy looked like he was sleeping.

"Grover, that boy might be dead. Look, he's trapped inside the ice!" Jasper protested, but Jason tried to melt the ice by running a bolt of electricity on the tip of his fingers, "What the heck" Jasper sighed.

He used light to help Jason melting the ice. Grover just stood there to watch since he can't do anything to melt the thick ice.

"Grover! I can't believe it! He- he actually has a pulse!" Jasper exclaimed, and Grover took a close look.

"He's freezing we must leave now." Jason said, placing a hand on the boy's cold forehead. Grover immediately took out a drachma and notified Chiron about what they found. Jason carried the boy on his shoulders as the group went out of the cave.

"Oh gods…" Grover gasped as they were approached by a group of monsters. Jasper unsheathed his sword and went ready to fight. Jason gave the boy to Grover.

"Give him some nectar and ambrosia, we'll hold them" he pointed his sword at the monsters. Grover nodded and took out some nectar.

Jason and Jasper charged at the monsters. Jason hacked and slashed through the crowd and made a whirlwind of dracanae in the air. Jasper blinded and scorched some monsters with light. More monsters kept on coming, Jason and Jasper has no idea where they come from. They began to grow weary, but they must defeat this band of monsters to get to camp.

"How? We finished a lot of them already!" Jasper yelled, dodging a dracanae's attack. Jason was pinned to the snow covered ground by one dracanae while trying to defend Grover and the boy. Then a silver arrow pierced through the dracanae. Gold dust fell on Jason; he looked up and saw the Hunters ready their bows and hunting knives for battle.

Flurries of silver arrows shot at the band of monsters, while some Hunters and the two campers fought the remaining monsters until there is no more of them.

Thalia Grace ran to her brother and gave him a hug. A young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes walk to them, Thalia made way to her as she approached Jason.

"No need for formality, Jason. You fought well, son of Zeus. I figured you could use our help when Thalia saw you fighting some monsters. What is your purpose here?" Artemis asked Jason who bowed down before her.

"We are searching for a demigod, Lady Artemis. Apparently, he is not in a good condition right now" Jason explained and Artemis nodded.

"My lady, if I may, can we help them go back to camp? Since we are heading there before you go back to Olympus, I wondered if they could join us…" Thalia suggested though some Hunters looked very disgusted by the idea. Artemis looked a little hesitant but she agreed, much to the other Hunters' dismay.

"Pardon me, my Lady. We are traveling with boys?" Phoebe protested, glaring at every man in the area.

"What so bad about-" Jasper began to argue, "Oh yeah, right. You're Hunters"

As the group discussed, Jason went inside the cave again. The place still intrigued him, how can that kid get lost in the mountains?

"So you found another ally, I believe" Jason unsheathed his sword and turned to see the cloaked boy leaning on the wall of ice. His raven black hair swayed when the wind rushed in and he was wearing his casual black cloak and blindfold.

"What are you doing here?! Are you following us?!" Jason demanded

"Actually, I came here to do the same task as yours. But you got it first, I'm afraid" he answered. Jason knew it was foolish to do this, but he charged anyway.

A small gust of wind pushed him away, Jason staggered to stand from the ground. The cloaked boy took out his bronze sword and lunged at Jason. He and Jason clashed swords.

"Who are you?!" Jason yelled as he shot a blast of lightning at the cloaked boy. A wall of ice shielded him, and then it dissolved into water. Jason's eyes widened, he lunged at the boy nonetheless.

He successfully penetrated the cloaked boy. The boy groaned and his blindfold loosened, Jason saw only one eye for the other one is still covered. But the eye has a color of sea green and looked intensely at him. Jason caught a glimpse that the boy was smirking, that's a bad sign.

Jason was stunned, the boy dissolved into water. Then a pang of pain went through him on his shoulder.

"Honestly, son of Zeus. I don't know who I am" the boy replied seriously as he removed his sword from Jason. Jason plopped down to the floor, he saw the boy walk away through one of the caverns. Then his vision became blurry, he heard Thalia's voice somewhere, calling out his name. No, he must not end yet. There are still a lot of things he's supposed to do; he will bring that kid back to camp along with the Hunters, fight the war alongside with the campers and see Piper again. Not yet, just not yet. Then his vision blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this chapter is so-so. But I'll update whenever I feel like it. I would love to hear from you guys again! So read and review please! :D**


	2. The New Kid

**AN: Hey minna! I've been gone for awhile, but hey, I'm back! So again, Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

It's been a week since the campers are sent to a mission to find that demigod. Jason skidded through the camp. It was his free time anyway so he's free to do whatever he likes. He sat on a bench and watched the camp in their activities.

It wasn't the same since the threat of the war began. The Hermes Cabin rarely pulls pranks on campers recently; almost everyone was busy preparing for battle. But at least the kid they saved a week ago somehow managed to lighten things up a bit.

Travis Stoll, Zavion Beckner and Chris Rodriguez almost dropped their wooden logs from laughing as they watch a few Aphrodite campers scream in fear while being chased by hornets. Jason smirked as the youngest camper hid himself in a stack of hay.

"Where is that brat?! He ruined my hair!" an Aphrodite camper, Drew screamed when the hornets left. Jason walked to the stack of hay; the boy was hiding there for a while now. Clovis, who is surprisingly out of his heavenly cabin, as Leo put it, calmed the minds of the screaming Drew.

"Hey kiddo, Clovis soothed the Aphrodite kids now. You can go out" Jason chuckled, the boy cautiously jumped out of the haystack.

"It's Thunderboy!" he gave Jason a toothy grin. He still has hay stuck in his curly, light brown hair and his moss green eyes gleamed with delight.

"Cliff, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm Jason! J-A-S-O-N! Jason!" he smirked at the boy.

"I still prefer calling you that" the boy skipped to the Hermes Cabin. His full name was Cliff Evergreen, an unclaimed demigod, as far as they know. Cliff always thought of Jason being his big brother since he saved him before. He has this thing in name calling each camper. Most of the campers favored the small boy, well the Aphrodite Cabin can despise the boy sometimes but they tend to forgive him too easily. Jason thought it was because of his innocent and bright composure. He was even on good terms with Ares Cabin, Jason never knew why.

He thought that Cliff's immortal parent might be Athena, because he always loves talking about animals. That earned him the title 'Animal Planet' from the Hermes kids. Another one could be Demeter; he can grow plants and manipulate them. According to Annabeth, he is also good in fishing like Percy. He looks like an ordinary demigod, but Jason is still wondering why that cloaked boy wanted to get Cliff. Is there something remarkable about the small kid? Jason needs answers.

Jason smiled and went to the arena. He wanted to practice a few moves before moving on with blacksmithing activity. As he got there he saw Luke sparring with Jade, daughter of Asteria. In the bench sat Clarisse and Tyler, son of Pallas. Jason walked to the arena and sat on the other bench, trying not to sit with the two.

"Watch your side! Your opponent might find that as an opening!" Luke scolded as he pinned Jade on the ground. He helped the demi-titan on her feet.

"Can I take a break? I've been doing this for like, a few minutes now!" Jade complained. Luke sighed and plunged his sword into the earth.

"Fine, 5 minutes is enough?" Jade groaned

"Make it an hour!"

"Just 15 minutes, Jade!" Luke snapped and the demititan seemed to be contented. Clarisse and Tyler went in place to spar. Luke plopped beside Jason on the bench.

"Had a rough morning?" Jason asked casually and Luke shrugged.

"You could say that. I'm having a hard time getting the campers to do proper disarming techniques"

"Well, I still haven't even out the odds, Luke. Want to spar?" Jason challenged. Luke lazily sat up.

"Maybe next time, Jason. Got a lot of campers to train before the war" he said simply and Jason nodded. Luke's been at camp for one summer and a half right now. He usually spends his time at the arena teaching campers how to do a better swordplay.

"Luke, you're doing a very good job in teaching them. Camp owes you a lot." Jason complimented. Luke eyed Jason.

"They owe me, huh? You guys forget easily what I have done in those years. That will be my biggest regret. The camp still accepted me after betraying them, now that's, unusual" Luke stood up, Jason as well.

"What are your plans after the war?" Jason asked casually

"You talk like everyone of us will survive the war" Luke smirked and Jason whistled.

"We will, I'm sure of it" Luke looked surprised, and then he went back to his usual grin.

"I'll think about it soon enough"

"Thunderboy!" Jason turned his head to see Cliff running to him with an eagle on his shoulders.

"Umm… Is there something wrong?" Jason asked wearily and Cliff brought the eagle closer to Jason.

"You're a son of Zeus, right?" he asked and Jason nodded, "Annabeth told me Percy can talk to horses since his father brought horse to the world. Zeus's symbol is the eagle, so I bet you can talk to this little fella here!"

Luke stifled a laugh when Jason's mouth hung open. Of course, Jason does not want to disappoint other people since they expect much from him. But with this one, he can't do anything about it.

"Well, I don't talk to birds…" he replied, smiling nervously. Cliff pouted and looked disappointed.

"What does a son of Zeus do then?" Cliff asked Jason. Luke was smirking and waited for Jason's reply

"Well, I can fly, make tornadoes and shoot electricity" Jason counted with his fingers, but Cliff didn't look contented.

"Do you know how to make things grow, like plants?" he asked, raising a brow. Truth to be told Jason was kicked out of the strawberry fields because Katie Gardner does not like the idea of her plants to get zapped with lightning.

"Actually, I didn't even get to grow a healthy one…" he said sheepishly

"Is there something interesting about being a child of Zeus?"

"Umm…Ask Thalia?"

"I don't want to be a son of Zeus. It's boring" he ran to the strawberry fields with his new pet for the week, the eagle. Jason scratched his head and Luke burst out laughing.

"The kid totally got you there" Luke said in between laughs. Jason frowned at the son of Hermes and then Jason was tackled to the ground by something.

"What are you doing, Coach?" Jason demanded as he struggled to stand up from the ground. The old satyr shrugged and looked at Jason. Luke raised his brow at the two

"Figured it was the best way to get your attention, Chiron calls for a counselor meeting right now" Hedge said nonchalantly. Jason sighed at the old satyr. He and Luke changed their destination to the Big House.

As Jason went into the meeting, he was surprised that the campers are unbelievably quiet. Jason shifted uncomfortably at their stares as he sat on his chair. Piper smiled at Jason and the son of Zeus blushed. Chiron cleared his throat,

"Let us begin this meeting," Chiron declared, outside the door they can hear the loud laughing of Cliff along with Asteria's. Andrew looked down on the floor sheepishly, until the noise disappeared.

"Okay, I guess it's alright if we begin…" Andrew muttered. Annabeth and Chiron nodded.

"Titan's Army has pushed to Manhattan. They have reached Manhattan earlier that we expected, we must assemble there as much as possible before they caught us off guard." Nico started. The campers groaned in dismay.

"When will we go there? The army must be expecting us right now" Annabeth asked,

"I believe we must leave to Manhattan as much as possible. This is what we've prepared for, we must go now" Clarisse said,

"Is the camp that ready to face the army? We're going to need more swords, Greek fire…" Jason inquired. The argument continued until Chiron stomped his hoof.

"Maintain order, please! Now we must act quickly. We haven't got much time" Chiron declared. Jason looked at the centaur. A few days ago Jason discovered the Great Prophecy, but much of it is still unclear to him.

"Chiron, what are we going to do? We cannot fight our fellow demigods, we must plan something to take them back to camp" Luke went in. Saving the demigods was his only purpose in joining the camp once more; he never intended to fight for Olympus in the first place.

"I agree with Clarisse. We must leave the camp as much as possible and head to Manhattan" Annabeth said and looked around daring anyone to go against her.

Chiron scratched his beard,

"There are a lot of things to do yet, my dear…"

"But Chiron!" Andrew and Annabeth chorused at the centaur.

"But this is urgent and an action must be done quickly. We'll leave in the morning, I'll inform Argus about our departure" Chiron decided. Andrew and Annabeth sighed in relief silently.

Chiron dismissed the campers. They went out to inform their cabins about their departure to Manhattan. Jason fixed up everything he will need in battle, and went straight to practice in the arena.

Later that night, Thalia Grace lay down on her folding bed in the Zeus Cabin. It was dark. The only light came from the moon in the night sky. Jason was snoring on the other side of the cabin, his sister smiled.

Thalia looked at the statue of Zeus.

"The war is coming, dad. I hope you'll be at least there for us like you did back at Castle Lismono. That made me realize, you still have not forsaken the two of us. I thank you for that. I just wish, Jason won't end up like I did. That he won't go dying and become a tree like me," she looked at her brother, "He's what's left of my family, I'm what's left with him"

Thalia heard a movement outside because of her keen sense, being a Hunter and all.

"Who would leave in curfew time at camp?" Thalia muttered. She left her bed and silently went outside. Thalia quietly closed her cabin door and followed the loud movement. If this camper tries to sneak out, he/she first of all must learn how to be discreet.

Thalia was surprised to recognize the camper to be Zavion Beckner, son of Eurybia. He seems to be following something or someone. He went straight to the north woods.

"Is he stupid? There are monsters out there!" Thalia cursed under her breath as she followed him noiselessly. Then Zave stopped and called out a name:

"Elysia!" he called out and Thalia froze. What could Elysia be doing right now?

Elysia Sandra Rook turned to see Zave. Her blue eyes darted emotionlessly at the demi-titan.

"Please, don't leave" Zave pleaded. Elysia looked at the grass, there are fireflies flying around them.

"I can't stay, Zave. Camp is just not for me" she replied and Thalia tensed.

"You said you'll redeem yourself and prove yourself to Artemis. How could you?!" Thalia thought bitterly as she kept on eavesdropping.

"Can't you do it for us?" Zave asked once more. Elysia turned her back on him.

"Zave, do you know me? Tell me how much you know about me?" her voice was faltering and Zave fixed his eyes on her.

"You're Elysia Sandra Rook, daughter of Nyx. The most amazing girl I ever met. She's brave, strong, kind, and honest-"

"Honest? I don't think that's something that would fit me" she replied walking to Zave. Their eyes met and there was a silence.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked suddenly

"Elysia, I followed you because I want you stay. I lo-" Elysia cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"I know what you'll say. I just, can't." she said with finality. Thalia's eyes fluttered. Until now, she still lives by their oath, it must've meant a lot to her.

Zave wanted to protest. He held Elysia's wrist.

"Why do you always distance yourself away from me? Did I wrong you in the past that you can't even bare to look at me?"

"Because I can't go near you!" she snapped back. Elysia averted her eyes from his.

"I have to tell you something, Zave. The reason why I always stay away from you, from men" she continued slowly. Zave loosened his hold of her. Thalia was waiting, she knows it was bad to spy on them but she fears for what Elysia will do next. Thalia hated to say this but she still cannot trust Elysia. Not yet.

"I am a hunter, Zave. I cannot fall in love" she said calmly but Zave was flabbergasted. Thalia nodded. Elysia still lives by her oath, now that's loyalty.

"When did you-?" Zave ate his words, it seems like he still did not recover from the hunter thing.

"I lived in old London, during the Victorian Age. I'm too old, I know. As a daughter of a lord, I am to be married off to another nobleman which I highly disagree. When I left in the middle of the night, I was attacked by the infamous Jack the Ripper who turned out to be a monster. The hunters saved me from the monster and offered me eternal maidenhood. Since I hated the idea of marrying someone, I accepted the offer" she looked down on the floor. Zave looked confused.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" he asked finally. Elysia looked squarely at him.

"There are just things I cannot reveal to anyone, Zave" she smiled, for once after all what happened, "Camp isn't just for me, I don't want to be with the Titans. I guess I'll have to go on my own…"

Thalia sighed. She was hoping Elysia may find a family at camp if she swore off the hunters, and now she was wrong.

"I can't go with you, I'm sure of it but…" he took Elysia's hand and kissed it lightly, "I can wish you a good life wherever the Fates bring you" Elysia blushed lightly and looked away,

"If you are the one I'm supposed to marry before, I won't be the hunter I am today" she said softly and Zave released her hand. Elysia smiled at the demititan and ran to the darkness, leaving Zave in the woods.

"I'll see you soon, I hope" he whispered to himself. Thalia smiled faintly and knocked on the tree trunk, getting Zave's attention.

"That's a pretty cheesy part there, don't you think?" Thalia said and Zave tensed.

"Thalia! Have you-, When?!" Thalia laughed and Zave was blushing furiously.

"It's fine, don't worry. Go back to the Big House before they caught us here in the woods. We have a big day tomorrow" Thalia left to her cabin. She swore Zave was frozen in shock as she left.

As soon as she reaches her cabin, she silently opened the doors and was welcomed by the snores of Jason. She plopped down on her folding bed.

"Maybe Elysia still has a chance to return. I know she will, someday" Thalia thought to herself. She knew that she'll be back, Thalia was sure of it. Then the war flashed through her thoughts once again. She closed her eyes. Will everything be alright?

**AN: I know this isn't as good as the other chapters, so yeah. I'm really not good in cheesy parts! Who do you think is the parent of Cliff? I'll update frequently now, maybe next week I suppose? Reviews are accepted! :D**


	3. Through His Eyes

**AN: Hey guys! Since I want to make up for the days I've been gone, I'll give you yet again another chapter! I hope I did a good job last chapter. So yeah, we never got to see the story in the point of view of the cloaked boy. Here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

_Cloaked Boy's POV_

I soared into the sky while riding my Pegasus, Blackjack. The cold wind rushed to my face as I rode on my way back to Mt. Othrys, the place I'm supposed to call 'home'. See, I just came from a failed mission in claiming that demigod in that frozen mountains. I always thought the giants who stayed there will soon find out where that half blood is, but I guess I proved myself wrong.

My head throbbed once again. I don't know why I always have these headaches frequently, maybe it's because I just don't get enough rest.

"_Hey boss, why did you take so long back there? And why do you look so bothered?"_

"Don't callme that. I just bumped into the son of Zeus back there and things kind of got nasty for him. And you most certainly know that I don't have the demigod" I replied. I did harm a lot of demigods ever since I woke up, but that doesn't mean I love doing so. I'm not a blood thirsty creature like the empousa back at Mt. Othrys or a child of Ares. I just don't know what else I'm supposed to do; I don't even know what my real name is.

"_So what are you supposed to do about it?" _I thought for awhile. Reasoning with Mnemosyne is never too easy. She looks like she will squeeze out the information out of me like a juicer. I never liked that deity, but it looks like she knows something that I don't know. I guess I'll just have to put all the blame to that son of Zeus.

"I'll just tell her the whole story then. Let Krios deal with that, it's his idea anyway" I said nonchalantly. I could see the temple from a distance now. Blackjack landed with ease at the stone floor just in front of the main door. I went down from Blackjack and promised him a treat later.

As I turned my head, I saw one of the most annoying things I ever known since my awakening. Kelli, the empousa greeted me with her smile. She was in her human form, brown hair that looked like they were combed a hundred times and brown eyes. It made her look like a real human; you wouldn't want to know what she looks like in her real form. One weird thing is, when I woke up and caught a first glimpse at this empousa, I don't like her already. It's as if we got into a fight a long time ago. Even though the empousa are under the control of Hecate, who is allies with Olympus, some of them still chose to stay on the side of the Titans.

"Where's the demigod?" she asked sweetly at me. I sighed and called Blackjack away, much to his dismay.

"I was not able to claim him. Some demigods had him before I did, Artemis and her hunters intervened that's why I didn't have the chance to get it from them" I said bitterly. I hated failing my missions, maybe that's why I feel so annoyed right now.

"Mnemosyne wouldn't like that" she said. In my head I wanted to scream at her, "I don't care!" but of course I won't do that even if I wanted to.

"Could you just leave? I have an important meeting to attend to" Kelli snickered and her eyes flashed into her real red ones. I didn't intend to sound harsh and all but she was just so ticking me off. Kelli left without a word and I darted straight to the enormous bronze doors.

I passed by the lobby and turned left to the corridors. At the end of the hallway, I could see the door to the 'assembly room' as I call it. I reached out my hand to the knob and turned it.

It seems like no one seems to notice me as I entered the room. Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Morpheus, Krios, Hyperion and Prometheus are in a pretty much loud discussion.

"You failed, just what I have forethought" Prometheus greeted me mockingly and I tried not to scowl.

"Jason Grace was there, a satyr and Jasper, son of Helios, so did Artemis and her hunters. I didn't get a chance to get the boy back" I reasoned out, hoping that they would just let it go. It's just one demigod, is he that even important? Hyperion snickered when he heard the name of his grandchild. I figured he was sick of the idea Helios was on the side of the gods, so did his half blood son.

Mnemosyne took a heavy breath. I can still see Anika Fowler whenever I look at the deity, except her eyes glow sometimes. Some demititans went to the Olympian Army a few months ago; a few of them remained on our side. Mnemosyne did not like the idea of Andrew Michaels, son of Metis going on the side of the Olympians. He is, after all, the smartest among the half bloods. She is also disappointed in Luke Castellan. Mnemosyne thought Kronos was able to twist the mind of that demigod completely and she was wrong. I really don't like that demigod, I don't know why.

The events in Castle Lismono shook me. I thought before that it will be just another plan of Mnemosyne to screw the demigods up but that girl. That demigod with blonde hair and gray eyes bothered me. I never had any fragments left in my memories. The gods took my memory and I want it back. I knew this from Mnemosyne herself, she told me how the gods wanted to kill me and took my memories away. But then that girl showed up, I don't know what to do when I had my sword pointed at her neck. I suddenly can't get to kill her.

"That wretched goddess and that son of Zeus" she cursed, and glared at me. This is going to be bad.

"Do you know who that demigod is, Caspian?" Yep that's what they call me. They named me Caspian Conway; well Oceanus is the one who really named me. I know pretty much that that isn't my real name. Why? It's because of Luke. There was one time I am about to call him because Krios wants to summon Luke. He was in a very bad mood back then, too bad I was in the mood to tick him off. Instead of calling me by my name, he yelled, "Jackson!" and then he stormed from the room. That's the time I knew Luke knew something about me, in my 'forgotten life', as he put it.

"I obviously don't, who is he anyway?" I asked squarely and Krios chuckled. Mnemosyne fixed her deadly glare at the titan who didn't seem to care. I'm used to hear Mnemosyne's bickering in every minute of my life in this Titan base.

"You don't need to know! I'll get him myself if I needed to!" she sneered at me and I just rolled my eyes. Oceanus began to tell his plan on the war. He seems like he's going to have a duel underwater. Of all the titans, I'm on good terms with Oceanus. He reminds me of someone powerful and smells a lot like the sea. The other Titans looks like they want to blast me into pieces if they had the chance, but from the looks of it, something's not letting them to, not yet.

"I'll go to my headquarters" I was about leave until Hyperion halted me. His flaming eyes met mine, well indirectly met mine. Another mystery to me is why do they want to conceal me appearance? They made me wear cloaks and a blindfold.

"We want you to accompany Kronos to Olympus once he's awakened" he told me and I looked at him confusingly. Isn't Kronos' host, dead? Isn't Yuki Vaughan dead? From what I recall, Luke ended her when we were at Castle Lismono a few months ago.

"What do you mean awakened?" I asked dumbly. The door opened behind me, I felt time slow down. Like something was pulling me to the ground. I feel like I'm going to collapse soon. Then a hand grasped my arm, I froze.

I turned my head and saw a boy. He has gold eyes and messy black hair. He was no other than Walker Hamilton; beside him were Yuki Vaughan and Ethan Nakamura.

"Ethan? Yuki, you're supposed to be…"

"Dead, I know" she said though her voice didn't show any emotion. Her eyes were looking straight at me. I don't know what happened to her and Walker, but things can't get any weirder.

"How-" I lost my words. Walker was never seen after the events in Castle Lismono, and I was so sure Yuki was dead before I left. Yuki stood there with no emotion, her eyes were different. One was her usual sea green eyes and the other one is gold.

"Walker is a helpful demititan, I must say I'm impressed" he said, but his voice was not Walker's. It was older, more ancient… This can't be.

"Still don't recognize me, boy?" he chuckled humorlessly, "I am Kronos, the Lord of Ages and Titan of Time"

* * *

**AN: That's it! See you soon guys! Campers will appear in the next chappie! I just want to put the POV of the cloaked boy in all the events. He won't be as mysterious as he did back in the first story. So yeah, reviews are accepted! :D **


	4. Oak Trees and Dragons

**AN: Hey minna! I know, it's been too long since my last update. It's kind of hard to think of how the war will go on, but I'll try to make it good to please you. I apologize if this won't turn out that good, but I'll do my best to live up to your expectations. So here's the latest chappie!**

* * *

The once boisterous borough of Manhattan fell in a deep slumber. Morpheus casted sleep on the island, Titans shrouded Manhattan with great magic and Kronos seem to slow the time outside the island. Just like what they did last time.

Jason and the campers reached camp earlier. They readied all the necessary weapon, nectar and ambrosia, Greek Fires and the battle plan designed by the Athena Cabin and Andrew.

"Demeter Cabin, defend the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Katie, don't let any monsters pass through the Manhattan borough!" Jason ordered as the campers scurried to their designated area. All seemed to go all too well, except that the Olympians are locked in combat with the other Titans who remained neutral in the previous events of the Second Titan War.

Typhon was a big threat to Olympus last time. But the monster is now trapped once again in his prison where he slumbers. And that's a very good thing for Jason.

"Piper, lead the Aphrodite Cabin to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Spray your worst perfume your cabin have, bring the Hecate Cabin with you as well. You may need their help." Jason commanded Piper who smirked lightly as some of her siblings protested when Jason insulted their perfumes. Piper was wearing an orange camp shirt and blue fitting jeans and leather boots. Her knife, Katoptris was sheathed and hangs on her side. Piper's hair was tied into a braid that hung over her shoulder. Lou Ellen abruptly left with a groan. She still doesn't like the idea of her cabin being with the Aphrodite Cabin. Lou hated it even more when the Aphrodite kids often pair her with Connor Stoll of the Hermes Cabin before.

"Hey, not all of them are that bad! But I guess Givenchy perfume will suffice" Piper suggested and Jason shook his head. Piper is not your average Aphrodite kid. She may be a tomboy sometimes but she still has a bit of Aphrodite in her.

"I have no idea whatever perfume that is. But I'm sure monsters hates it" he grins and Piper left a light kiss on his cheek as she went to her cabin. Jason smiled lightly and went on with his work.

Jason hoped that Thalia and the Hunters will be here on time. Grover brought some satyrs and naiads once more to assist them. All seemed to be in order except for Cliff who was swinging his war sickle randomly beside to the Delphi Strawberry van. Jason wonders if he will be able to make it through the war. Cliff didn't do anything much back at camp.

"He'll be alright" Jason turned around to see who it was. Annabeth Chase strapped her dagger on her belt. She has her curly blonde hair tied in her usual ponytail and her Yankees cap was tucked in her pocket.

"What do you-"

"Are you referring to Cliff or Leo?" she cut him off and Jason looked over at Cliff who accidentally threw his sickle to the group of naiads.

"I can pretty much say, both" Annabeth nodded. Her stormy gray eyes darted towards the sky, as if she was waiting for something, or someone. Jason stared at her, confused. Maybe she already accepted the fact that Percy's long gone. Or she's still hoping to see him once more.

"Got a message from Chiron that Leo sent an IM to him last night, he said he might go straight to Manhattan with Festus. I guess he won't bother stopping by an empty camp"

Then they heard an explosion somewhere in the north. Annabeth hastily unsheathed her dagger, so did Jason with his sword.

"It has begun. As expected, they will push through the Hephaestus Cabin before going to other cabins" Annabeth muttered as she sprinted to where the explosion happened.

Jason was about to run after Annabeth, but an empousa attacked him from behind. Jason luckily dodged the monster and fired a blast of lightning at the monster.

She got a hit on the shoulder, but that made the monster even angrier. She aggressively attacked the demigod son of Zeus as if she was about to claw his face off.

"She's strong" Jason muttered as the empousa left a small gash on his cheek. He was about to retaliate and cut the monster into two until thick wooden tree trunks wrapped the monster, making an oak tree in the middle of the road of Manhattan.

Jason turned and saw Cliff with his sickle pointed to the monster. Cliff was too serious as his moss green eyes glared at the oak tree. He chanted an ancient Greek spell and the tree burst into flames.

"Cliff, how did you do that?!" Jason exclaimed and the boy looked surprised as well. His eyes weren't as angry as it did when he casted the spell.

"I don't know! The words just went out of me!" Jason shot a blast of lightning beside the boy, making a dracanae fly off a few meters away from them. Cliff's eyes widened, if it wasn't for Jason, he'd be cut off into thin slices of meat back there.

"Be careful next time, kiddo" Jason patted the boy's head, "It won't be that easy next time"

"What am I going to do now?" he asked, his voice cracked a little. Jason stared at the ground, he should've brought Cliff with Pollux or Katie.

Jason ran to the dracanae and plunged his sword at the monster. It soon dissolved into gold dust. Cliff ran before Jason and went to the Brooklyn-Battery Channel Tunnel.

* * *

Annabeth dashed through the Holland Tunnel. She still found it weird that there are no boats they have to take care of unlike last time. She and Percy used to make a bargain to the two River gods to avoid the forces reach Manhattan. Maybe the Titans think it's not a very good idea to repeat that once more.

"Nyssa!" she called out and the daughter of Hephaestus threw Greek fire at a Hyperborean Giant. Her greasy black hair was covered by her red bandanna and her camp shirt has burnt edges, so as her cargo pants.

"Annabeth?" Nyssa pushed her bronze sword through a dracanae. She ran to the daughter of Athena, while dodging a few throwing knives and nets. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she was panting heavily.

"Is Leo going to be here?" Annabeth asked as she dodged a spear. Nyssa kicked a telkhine away from her and slashed her sword through the monster.

"No, he did not send anything! We need Festus around here, add a little fire and we'll be fine!" she yelled in reply and Annabeth groaned. Festus and Leo is a great asset to the camp in the war, how could Leo even get to be late?

"I'll have that guy's head as soon as I see him!" Annabeth seethed and Nyssa chuckled lightly.

"I'm looking forward to that!" she ran off and charged at an empousae. The demigods are getting outnumbered too quickly, Annabeth wondered if the other campers are alright. She sprinted to Jake Mason, the Hephaestus Cabin's second in command.

"We won't be able to hold more of them much longer! We must go back to the Empire State Building!" she yelled and Jake turned down a giant.

"But the defenses here-" Annabeth cut him off

"Olympus is our priority here! We will all die here if we don't move quickly!"

Jake decided not to argue with her anymore and called the Hephaestus Cabin back to the Empire State Building. The Holland Bridge was now swarming with monsters. As the cabin fights their way back to the skyscraper, Annabeth was able to see a familiar demigod lead the group of demigods to invade the whole Holland Bridge. It was Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis.

"Nakamura" Annabeth hissed as she glares at the demigod. Ethan seems to notice Annabeth, but he disregarded her. He pointed his bronze sword at the campers.

"Destroy the campers!" he ordered and the group of demigods and monsters lunged at the Hephaestus Cabin. The cabin fought with their remaining strength and Annabeth clashed with Ethan.

"I can see you never learned, didn't you Nakamura?" Annabeth jeered at the son of Nemesis. He chuckled humorlessly and pushed Annabeth away. She staggered backwards and gave Ethan a menacing glare.

"Perhaps you want another stab on the shoulder, daughter of Athena?" he taunted and Annabeth tried to kick him on his neck, but he blocked it with his arm. Annabeth glared daggers at him, and he threw a glare back. The daughter of Athena leaped backwards and Ethan charged at her. Annabeth swung her dagger and left a cut on his shoulder. Ethan put a hand on his wounded shoulder and gritted his teeth.

"Now we're even" she mocked. Ethan growled and threw hard blows at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth lost her hold of her dagger and she kicked him on his knee, so as to distract him. She ran to her knife and cut a telkhine down. She was searching for Ethan but he was not there. She figured another Hephaestus camper might've pinned him to the floor.

"We won't last long if it goes on like this…" she thought miserably and then a big bronze dragon toppled on top of a group of monsters.

"It's Festus!" a Hephaestus camper yelled gleefully. Annabeth never thought that Festus will be here faster than she expected. The bronze dragon stepped on some monsters and swatted them away. He clawed some of them with his bronze claws.

Festus was there, but there was no sign of Leo. Annabeth searched for the younger demigod son of Hephaestus. She saw a quick trail of fire run through the crowd of monsters. Annabeth didn't see much because of the smoke the fire emitted, but she saw a guy swing a fiery war axe around the smoke.

As the smoke vanishes, Annabeth saw a guy wearing a maroon jacket with an orange camp shirt and jeans standing in the middle of the trail of fire. He was carrying a bronze war axe whose blade edge is like glowing coals. And when she saw the greasy, curly black haired guy and the cocky grin, she was pretty sure it was no other than Leo Valdez.

"Miss me? Of course you do! I'm telling you, I'm still hotter than ever!" he cracks his usual grin. Yep, he is Leo. But of course Nyssa approached him and gave him a hard slap for burning her favorite bandanna, not to mention, almost burning her hair.

"What was that for?! So much for a welcome back!" he screamed and Annabeth sighed. And here she thought he'd be a little disciplined now since he was trained by Hephaestus himself.

"This is no time for jokes, Valdez. You almost destroyed the whole Holland Bridge down. And how did you go back here too fast?" Annabeth questioned and the demigod played with a small fire on his hand.

"I improved Festus on my time there. You should've seen the rare metals there! The awesome automaton-" he began to tell his story when Annabeth punched him on the stomach.

"What was that for again?!" he seethed and the daughter of Athena tried to hide a smirk. Annabeth remembered doing that a lot to Percy back then.

"You can tell your tales after this, Leo. More monsters are coming" Annabeth said and Leo went back to his normal composure. He put his war axe over his shoulder and fixed his gaze at the smoke.

"So how are the others? And what's the plan?" he said and Annabeth gripped her dagger tighter as she watches the shadows of the monsters through the smoke. Then she saw a pair of glowing eyes through the smoke. It was a Titan, she was sure of it. Leo's eyes widened and Annabeth knew he has the same thought as well.

"Retreat to the Empire State Building, now"

* * *

**AN: Well that sucks. Sorry if it wasn't that outstanding. Again, I'm sorry for updating late! I'll make it up to you guys soon! There are a lot of school works to do that's why I wasn't able to make a chapter! So yeah, reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
